A number of devices have been disclosed in the prior art for the holding of a planar object such as a plate. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 213,264 to Vizet, 2,365,108 to Richards, and 3,788,589 to Schulze, an adjustable plate holder having two lower brackets and an upper bracket is disclosed. Other devices disclosed in the prior art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,905,412 to Kipp and 2,634,936 to Meline, have only a top and bottom bracket. Other types of holders for planar objects which act as easels are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 679,530 to Kaminski (plate); 3,282,437 to Hansen (dish); 3,140,558 to Cassidy (book or magazine); 3,007,278 to Million (book); and 3,799,488 to Sena (artist's canvas frame). An easel-like device for holding a clock which is convertible to a wall hanging device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,520 to Fukami
There are a number of disadvantages associated with the holder devices such as those disclosed above. For example, with the exception of the device disclosed in the Fukami patent, the holder is not convertible from a wall mounted to a freestanding holder. In addition, where the devices are adjustable, the adjustment mechanism may come loose and release the article being held.